Send The Pain
by Crica
Summary: A sereia tinha feito seu trabalho. Nada seria como antes e ele sabia muito bem disso. Tag 4.14/ Dean's POV - T por linguagem.


SEND THE PAIN

Tag 4.14

" _Porque você é fraco, Dean. Você me atrasa. Eu sou capaz de destruir demônios dos quais você tem medo de chegar perto. Sou melhor caçador. Mais forte. Mais esperto... Você está ocupado demais chorando pelas almas que torturou no inferno"_

Estamos na estrada há horas e a voz de Sam continua martelando dentro da minha cabeça.

Não consigo parar de ouvir e, quanto mais ouço, mais acredito.

Tenho um sensação esquisita aqui dentro do peito.

Uma sensação de fracasso absoluto porque continuo ouvindo a voz do meu irmão, aquele a quem dediquei toda a minha vida, por quem entreguei tudo o que tinha e mais, dizendo o quanto sou fraco, egoísta e derrotado.

Ele não precisava dizer aquilo. Eu não precisava ouvir aquilo. Não daquele jeito.

Eu sempre soube que não valia grande coisa. Sempre. Mas não estava preparado para ouvir da boca de Sam, assim, com todas as letras.

O eco não sai de dentro dos meus ouvidos.

Estou enlouquecendo.

Não quero brigar. Não quero discutir nada.

Já o ouvi desculpar-se e jurar que era o feitiço falando, mas eu só queria poder esquecer e apagar cada palavra da minha memória.

Eu sei. Eu disse que estava tudo bem. Que entendia e que nós ficaríamos bem. Mas nada está bem. Nada ficará bem. Não como antes.

Mal reconheço meu irmão. Em algum lugar no percurso até aqui, perdemos a sintonia.

O meu peito dói. Dói de um jeito que não sei se vai ter jeito.

Sinto meus miolos fritarem dentro da cabeça.

Eu gostaria de saber onde falhei. Onde comecei a errar. Onde as coisas começaram a caminhar na direção em que estão.

O fim da estrada me assusta. Me apavora.

Eu sei que sou egoísta.

Sobrevivi à morte do pai, pelo Sam. Ele me ergueu. Me fez acreditar que havia um motivo para continuar vivendo e lutando.

Só que agora, ele me joga na cara o quão fraco eu sou.

É... Não existe palavra melhor para me definir. Sam está certo.

Não pude suportar a perda da única pessoa que ainda me restava. O único referencial de família. De amor.

Eu cedi. Eu cedi tão facilmente que chega a ser vergonhoso.

E o pior é que o faria, sem pestanejar, novamente, se fosse preciso.

Culpado. É...Sem nenhuma dúvida. Completamente. Até os ossos.

Não sei como ainda não me afoguei na culpa.

Não sei como ainda não acabei com toda essa porcaria de uma vez. Talvez, me falte a coragem...

Covarde. Sam não disse, mas seus olhos gritavam a minha covardia.

É isso que, lá no fundo, eu sou. Um grande covarde disfarçado de herói.

Um incapaz. Um perfeito idiota.

Sam está certo.

Eu mereço que ele me odeie, que me despreze. Porque eu sou uma farsa.

Gostaria de entender qual é o meu papel nessa história.

Sou só uma sombra. Uma sombra atormentada e inútil.

Posso ouvir os pensamentos de Sam.Dá pra sentir a tensão. Ele está sofrendo porque sabe que aquelas palavras acabaram de me quebrar. Derrubaram os últimos pedacinhos e não sabe como consertar. Nem pode.

E eu, não estou disposto a consolá-lo. Não agora.

Não tenho vontade de conversar.

Não quero mentir e dizer que o perdôo porque, agora, sinceramente, não consigo. O silêncio é melhor. Não dizer nada é bem melhor do que dizer qualquer besteira que vai nos magoar ainda mais.

Eu jamais poderei fazer Sammy entender o quanto estou apavorado com a paisagem que se desenha à nossa frente, onde o meu irmãozinho, meu Sammy é a personagem principal de um circo de horrores.

Meu estômago está dando voltas.

Mas isso também é culpa minha.

Às vezes, odeio meu pai por ter posto esse fardo sobre meus ombros. Acho que ele sabia. Ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer o que fosse necessário e passou a bola para o seu soldadinho treinado aqui. Um bom filho da puta, meu pai foi. Me deixou sozinho no mundo com um irmão predestinado ao mal, com uma mão na frente e outra atrás. Está me devendo uma, pai. Ora, se está...

Por que diabos não consigo focalizar a visão?

Meus braços pesam uma tonelada. O ar não me chega aos pulmõ tão enjoado...

Mal posso conter a ânsia que sobe pela garganta. O gosto amargo... O gosto da minha vida. Eu não quero mais engolir essa merda.

Estou cansado.

Esgotado.

Meus ouvidos zumbem e minha cabeça lateja sem parar.

Talvez eu não precise voltar ao inferno porque o inferno sempre vem até mim. E eu não posso evitar. Não há para onde fugir. Não posso mais me esconder... e tenho medo. Tanto medo...

Eu queria poder arrancar tudo de dentro de mim.

Arrancar cada maldito sentimento de dentro do meu peito e não pensar em mais nada.

Apenas esquecer e deixar a dor passar.

oooOooo

FIM

oooOooo


End file.
